onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SeaTerror
Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12 Look and learn Look here. Now editing on talk pages seems to be allowed. --Meganoide (talk) 13:14, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Uhm. I noticed that it is allowed only for redlinks. Ok, I did it wrong. But since I've already edited those links, don't waste your time correcting them. Please leave them as they are now. --Meganoide (talk) 13:20, June 14, 2014 (UTC) wat wat little kitty fig bomb. (talk) 15:21, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Wat Wat the wat Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:24, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm watting about the thing we were watting about earlier. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:31, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Wat the wat are you watting about now? Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:54, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get on chat as soon as you can. I just found a hilarious Koromo lemon. Coffee-chan (talk) 18:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Accuracy Adding the dash was accurate in keeping true to the arc titles.JoJolion (talk) 01:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) You never change. Those things are USELESS. "Story impact" is "what in the future will change because of this arc". NO ONE cares to know that Doflamingo had the Hobi Hobi user among his underlings. And who cares that the losers of the tournament falls in the basement. It isn't caused by things happened before, and it doesn't make other things in the future to happen. But since you never learn from your mistakes, why am I trying to make you learn? Let the good editors to do their work. --Meganoide (talk) 18:36, July 16, 2014 (UTC) i've heard of torrents but i'm not risking my pc by downloading a video that could have a virus attached to it. i'm taking enough of a damn risk by surfing the internet. if you dipshits want a better picture of misspelled Franky, go find it your damn self. the site i located the video on wouldn't just pause when in the broswer, it would put a damned ad over the player. was fullscreen shot or nothing, fullscreen it was and you jackasses just can't let the picture be for the time being until a better one can be acquired. Freyka Dragon-Crusher (talk) 21:25, August 4, 2014 (UTC) v http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t364/weirdowithcoffee/acevarg_zps4a6dbaf9.jpg --Coffee-chan (talk) 02:25, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi Hi, I'm still alive but not really "around"… Hope things go well on here. Yup, sorry, I'm not really available to do new things. Though if you need help with some of my previous contribs, I'll do my best. Chat Get ye on chat Roranoa Drake II (talk) 23:05, August 11, 2014 (UTC) re:wat barely, I have been slipping in and out of a coma 16:46, August 13, 2014 (UTC) a metaphorical one 19:28, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I know right. 21:14, August 13, 2014 (UTC) not today, maybe when i have some more free time 03:12, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I know its late but could Gol D. Roger had Mera Mera no Mi .. Roger In Chapter 551(Episode 460) it shows that the Lamps blow's up but again lighten up as shame way as Portgas D. Ace lighten up the cigarette of Sanji in Chapter 159(Episode 95 ).I know roger is handcuff might be Kairoseki hancuffs. But may be he still can do it you know Pirate King & all. I just thought. Re: Episode Guide Link Fixed. There was a second link to the page, in another episode's summary. 03:43, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Ahoy~ Hey SpeedoBoo, Sorry, I didn't get back to you sooner :( I was checking out some stuff about the last chapter and I thought of you, just checking to see how you are doing :P 00:10, August 20, 2014 (UTC)Zori How did Brook "shatter Robin's normally limitless patience". I deleted that statement because there was no hyperlink to an example in a chapter. Don't write something like that unless you have a source. I deleted the part about Robin and Brook talking in a filler arc because...it's filler (ergo, not canon). Ro781727 (talk) 04:52, August 25, 2014 (UTC) There was also no example (source via hyperlink to a chapter) for Robin forcing Brook to stop fooling around and continue his explanation. Ro781727 (talk) 04:57, August 25, 2014 (UTC) When (how) did Robin force Brook to quit fooling around and continue his story? I looked at your source but in that particular chapter (and page) all she does is agree with Frank when Frank says he wants to hit Brook ("yes, you should hit him"). She doesn't make him stop fooling around and continue his story in any way in that chapter/page. Ro781727 (talk) 05:39, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Robin only agreed that Franky should hit Brook. She DID NOT make stop goofing around and continue his story. Therefore, the source for that comment is wrong. Ro781727 (talk) 00:20, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Wat??? . *sock uses bite* Roranoa Drake II (talk) 21:21, August 30, 2014 (UTC) . *sock uses flame thrower* Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:23, August 31, 2014 (UTC) . I'll admit that was kind of clever. *sock uses hydro cannon* Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:27, August 31, 2014 (UTC) . *sock uses struggle* D: Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:04, September 1, 2014 (UTC) . *the wild sock flees* Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:17, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't know ._. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:25, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. This is Staw's fault XD Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:34, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Blame Fin Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:41, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Rematch time! Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:26, September 26, 2014 (UTC) That's not what I meant >___> Roranoa Drake II (talk) 19:35, September 27, 2014 (UTC) A real fight. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 19:57, September 27, 2014 (UTC) A classic Street Fighter fight Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:01, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure. That or Mortal Kombat IX. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 14:30, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. A new one is coming out soon. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:14, September 29, 2014 (UTC) It's very popular. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 19:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Like Double Dragon Neon? Roranoa Drake II (talk) 19:32, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Of course it does. Do you live under a rock? Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:37, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:TRAITOR Wat The Will of Deez (talk) 02:37, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Your move... ~_~ The Will of Deez (talk) 06:45, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Too Stupid for Tor Browsing Hurdurrrr, how do I use TOR! Yeah, I saw your stupid comment in the chat yesterday. TOR is something I've known how to use for years. Try harder next time. 07:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Rematch No Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:13, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Staph Roranoa Drake II (talk) 20:21, September 19, 2014 (UTC) re:ban I've only been doing that for anons who are obviously vandalizing like people who blank pages or put in random false information. Most of them don't even know how to check their talk pages to see a warning. By the way, what's that video from? 19:17, September 20, 2014 (UTC)